Time Travel Sucks
by hop the road
Summary: Jake, an orphan, a boy who has no knowledge of his birth parents, a teenager who is accidentally sent back in time. An AU Time Travel fic. Warning! Self harm, dark thoughts, mild SLASH. Ch.2 a little changed, reread it, important info! ON HOLD
1. The Newbie

Time Travel Sucks

Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans were only five of the students staring at the boy with messy black hair and muggle clothing, who had been looking at the ground with his shoulders slumped since he walked in with Professor Dumbledore and up to the head table.

"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore asked, not that he really needed to, as everyone in the great hall was looking at him. Except the black haired boy who was standing next to him.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said. "Jake here will be joining us this year after being home schooled for the past five years. Please make him feel welcome and at home. Now Jake will be sorted and we will continue our delicious feast."

After Dumbledore finished talking, he turned to see Professor McGonagall already bringing the stool and sorting hat from the adjoining room, and setting them down to the left of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore turned to the boy, Jake, placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered something to him. Jake nodded, never looking at Dumbledore, and after patting Jake's shoulder a few times, Dumbledore walked over to his spot at the head table, sat down and watched, along with everyone else in the hall, Jake get sorted into his house.

Jake sat on the stool, eyes still downcast, and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head.

Everyone watched as they saw the hat muttering something to Jake, and Jake's shoulders slumping even more.

After five minutes the hat called out "Gryffindor", and Jake pulled it off, handed it back to McGonagall, and sat at an empty seat at the Gryffindor table, which happened to be next to Lily Evans. He never once looked up from the floor.

Everyone was still staring at him as Jake started putting some chicken and vegetables on his plate, only to look away and finish their own meals when he started his.

After a few minutes, Lily heard a voice she had never heard before. It was deep and a little raspy.

"Could you pass the pumpkin juice please?" It was Jake. He was looking straight at her, and for the first time since he came in, she saw his face.

He had high cheek bones and a small nose, his jaw was a little on the square side. He had a weird lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. But what really made Lily stare at him for so long, was his eyes.

She had never seen such eyes. So much emotion behind them. So much in fact that Lily could only tell a few of them. But the one that stood the most was lost.

Lily found her self staring into those jade green eyes for a long while, before her mind registered what Jake had asked.

"Sure," She told him, grabbing the pitcher of pumpkin juice and handing it to him.

"Thanks," He said as he pored the juice into his goblet, before putting the pitcher down and start eating again.

"So," Lily says trying to break the silence between them. "I'm Lily Evans."

"Nice to meet you." Jake said, looking back up at her from his plate.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" Lily asked him.

"You already know it. Unless you weren't listening to Dumbledore, which I highly doubt." Evan if Lily didn't know it that was the longest sentence Jake had said all summer.

"But you introducing your self would be more formal." She told him.

"I'm not that big on formality." Jake told her.

Lily sighed. "How about I show you the castle tomorrow, seeing it's a Sunday?"

"That sounds good. Thanks." Jake said.

"And I'll show you the way to Gryffindor tower after dinner." Lily told him.

"Thanks again." Jake gave her a small smile that didn't reach his eyes before turning back to his plate.

Ten minutes later, Dumbledore dismissed the students to their dorms. Jake followed Lily as she told him about the castle, and Peeves.

"Here we are." She told him as they reached a portrait of a large lady in a pink dress.

"Hippogriff." She told the portrait, which opened and Jake followed Lily inside the hole and into the Gryffindor common room.

"Now I just need to find someone to show you to your dorm." Lily told him while looking around the room.

"What year are you Jake?" She asked him.

"Sixth," Jake told her.

"Okay," She muttered, still looking around the room. "Perfect."

"Remus," She called over a boy with sandy hair and brown eyes, who had just walked into the common room.

"Hey Lily," Remus said when he reached her.

"Hey, I need you to show Jake to his dorm. He's a sixth year, so he's bunking with you." Lily told him.

"Ok, follow me Jake." Remus told Jake.

Jake followed. When they came to the sixth year boys dorm room, Remus aloud Jake to walk in before him.

When Remus walked in, he saw that his best friends were already there.

"Hey Moony," A handsome black haired boy said when he saw them enter.

"Hey Sirius," Remus replied. "Jake, this is Sirius Black." Remus told Jake motioning at the one who had called Remus Moony. Jake nodded at him.

"And over there by the window, is James Potter," Remus said pointing at the other black haired boy in the room, who waved.

"And sitting on that bed is Peter Pettigrew."

"Hello," Jake told them. "Which is my bed?" He asked Remus.

"That one," He answered, pointing at the bed farthest form the door.

"Thanks." Jake told him, as he walked over to his bed.

Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter watched as Jake pulled out a tiny trunk from his pants pocket, set it on the floor, and waved his left hand over it, and the trunk getting bigger.

"How'd you do that?" James asked in shock.

"Do what?" Jake asked him.

"You just did wandless magic." Sirius said.

"Oh that," Jake said. "I don't have a wand so taught myself wand less magic."

"Why don't you have a wand?" Remus asked.

"I never got around to getting one." Jake told them.

It was silent as they changed into their pajamas and got into bed. James decided to break it.

"So Jake, why are you here? I mean, you've been home schooled this long, why now?" He asked Jake.

"I was at a friend's house one night." Jake started. "When I came back home later on, I saw the Dark Mark hovering over my house."

The other boys drew in a deep breath.

"I was afraid of what I would find, but I went in anyway. The inside of the house looked like a tornado hit it. I found my family's bloody body's in the living room." Harry took a deep breath before saying.

"They weren't my real family, I mean, they were, but not the one I was born into. They were my foster family. I've been sent to a lot of foster families since I was seven, so many I lost count. They were the only ones who didn't want to get rid of me. They were going to adopt me." Jake told them with a small smile.

Another round of silence pie.

"So Jake," Remus said after finishing his slice. "Which is your best subject?"

"Moooonnnnyyyy," Sirius whined. "Is there any way you can, I don't know, not talk about school for ten minutes?"

"Shut up, Sirius." Remus told him. "So, what's your best subject?" He asked Jake again.

"Probably Potions," Jake told him. "Carol, the lady who runs the children's home, told me I could be a master with a few more years of studying."

"Really?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. Carol was the one who taught me magic, before I came here." Jake was now sitting up in his bed facing the other boys.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your birth parents?" James asked Jake.

Jake shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Carol said she opened the front door to get the morning paper one day, and there I was, a fifteen month old baby asleep on the doorstep." Jake told them.

"So, um, what do you think happened to them?" Sirius asked.

"I like to think they died." Jake told the horrorstruck boys.

"What? Why?" James asked.

"It's just easier to accept they died, then them not wanting me." Jake told them looking down at his blanket.

"Oh." The other boys said together.

"Do you have a last name?" Peter asked.

"No, I don't. Well, night guys." Jake said before lying back down and falling asleep a second later.

"Poor guy," Remus said.

"Yeah, I couldn't imagine living his life. I mean, so many foster families thatyou don't even know how many and the one that was going to adopt you was murdered by death eaters. And not even knowing what happened to your parents. It must be horrible." James said while the other boys nodded in agreement.

"I guess we should get some sleep. Night," Peter said. And one by one the four boys fell asleep.

Jake sighed and pulled his pillow over his head, waiting for the bliss that was sleeping. But it never came.

--

A/N There you have it. Updates will most likely be few and far between. Please R&R!


	2. Late Night Musings

**A/N You've been waiting forever, so here it is.**

**Chapter two**

**Late Night Musings **

After two and a half hours of tossing and turning, Jake gave up and threw the covers off of his body.

He sat up in his bed, looking around for something, anything, to keep his mind off of the sight he sees every time he closes his eyes.

Jake's eyes landed on the window.

He got up off the bed and walked over to it. He looked out the window. After staring at the stars for a few minutes, Jake looked down and saw the ledge outside of the window was big enough for him to sit on.

Jake opened up the window, letting in a breeze of cool September air, and stepped out on to the ledge. He turned around, no fear of falling to his death, and closed the window carefully as to not wake the other boys.

He sat down crossed legged on the ledge, staring out to the grounds. But no matter how hard Jake tried, he couldn't keep the vision out of his minds eye.

Little Sarah, bloodied and bruised. Eyes blank of the life that had filled them the day before when she got her acceptance letter from Hogwarts.

She was only ten.

Jake didn't tell anyone the whole story. And he never will.

He had somehow seen the whole attack.

Jake was sleeping over at his friend, David's, house down the street from the Anderson's home that night. He had just gotten to sleep when it started.

Geoff Anderson was placed under the imperious curse and was forced to rape Sarah, while the Death Eaters took turns raping April, Geoff's wife.

Jake can still hear their screams ringing in his head.

Sarah had passed out from the pain after a while.

When the Death Eaters took the curse off of Geoff, he started screaming, for his daughter to wake, at the Death Eaters to leave his family alone, and for help.

Jake awoke to David shaking him, asking what was wrong.

Of course Jake didn't answer, he just ran out of his friends house and over to the home of his family that was being tortured.

He was too late.

The Dark Mark hung high in the night sky, no Death Eaters to be seen.

Jake always screwed up. That's why no one ever wanted to keep him. Or maybe it was the ODD... who knows?

He's made some bad decisions in his life. It's kind of hard not to when you don't have any guidance in your life.

Some foster families were better than others, but Jake always got the worst. Until the Anderson's.

They didn't beat him, they didn't starve him, they didn't care that he had ADHD and ODD, they didn't _care_ that his criminal record said he was arrested twenty six times.

But they cared about him.

And now they were gone…Kind of.

God he hated it in this time. He can't even remember how he came to be twenty years in the past. He just knew he hated it here.

And the people here.

But…he has always hated people. He doesn't trust easily, and he never will.

Everyone from the orphanage knew to never get on Jake's nerves. They remembered what happened to the last guy who did; he was in the hospital for a week.

"Jake?" Jake was brought out of his musings by a muffled voice.

He blinked and noticed that it was light now. From where the sun was, Jake would guess it was around 7:00am.

Jake sighed as he stood up, his legs stiff, and went back inside.

**A/N Okay, I know it's really short. Two pages. But I have writers block! I'll try to update soon.**

**I would also like to thank **animegurl088 **for reminding me that I had another fic to update.**

**Please Review!**

**A/N 2 In case you didn't notice, I changed Jakes illness from ADD (Attention Deficit Disorder) to ADHD (Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder) and ODD (****Oppositional Defiant Disorder); it just fits better with the plot… Plus I couldn't find anything about ADD, only ADHD. Stupid WebMD… -Walks off grumbling-**


	3. Morning Conversations

**A/N Yeah… No excuse! Err… This chapter is dedicated to All Hallows Eve, cause it's the bestestestest(Blame Ryan for this word) holiday ever! Enjoy!**

"Jake?" Remus was calling through the door at the far end of the dorm room. Jake noticed Pater, Sirius, and James were still asleep.

"I'm here, Remus." Jake said, startling Remus.

"Oh," Remus blushed. "I woke up and you weren't in your bed. I figured you might be in the loo. Where were you anyway?"

"Outside,"

"What do you mean outside?"

"I was sittin' on the ledge outside the window." Remus's eyes grew large.

"And you weren't afraid of falling?"

"Nah, I have pretty good balance." Jake told him. "Do we have to wear robes on the weekend?"

"No," Remus replied.

"Thank God." Jake muttered. He really hated wearing those…_dresses_. He was just fine wearing his normal clothes thank you very much.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Nothing," Jake said. "I'll just change then, shall I?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll wake these three up." Remus said as he walked over to James's bed.

Jake went over to his trunk and opened it up.

"Let's see…" He muttered to himself while looking at different spray cans. "What colour…? Ah ha! This one,"

Jake walked into the bathroom after locking up his trunk and just as he closed the door he heard:

"Damn it Moony! What did you do that for?!" Remus had obviously woken James up in an unpleasant way.

Twenty minutes later, Jake walked out of the bath room looking like a different person.

He was wearing a black tee shirt that said 'at least life SUCKS for FREE' in white letters and a pair of extremely baggy black pants that it was miracle in its self for them to not fall to his ankles.

His red streaked hair was stylishly messy and falling into his equally red eyes. And you can't forget his piercings!

He had a small hoop and a diamond stud in the lobe of his left ear, a daggling cross earring in his right, a blue bar and a white gold coloured bar in his right eyebrow, and two purple hoops in his bottom lip, one on each side in a snake bite piercing.

"Are we going to get something to eat or what?" He asked the staring boys with a raised eyebrow as he walked passed them.

-----------------------------------------

"Let me get this straight," Jake said with a raised hand to stop the others from interrupting. "All you do for Halloween is pig out on candy?"

Peter nodded enthusiastically while Sirius said:

"Well, yeah. What else is there?"

"Getting the shit scared out of you, for one thing. For another," Here, Jake smirked. "There's Mischief Night. Though that's the day before Halloween, it's still a blast."

"Mischief Night?" James asked excitedly.

"It's a night where the cops are so alert that it makes it all the more fun." Jake never was good at elaboration.

"Makes what more fun?" Peter asked nervously.

"Breaking the law, of course!" Jake beamed. "TPing peoples houses, smashing their pumpkins, egging their house and cars, not to mention the shaving cream!"

The others just looked at him like he was completely nutters.

"Pssh, Fine! Screw you guys… I'm gonna find some friends that'll get in on Mischief Night with me, and maybe you won't be so lucky in the end. Mwahahahaha!" And with that, Jake left the Gryffindor table and walked over to the Hufflepuff one beside it.

"He's certainly… odd." Remus said as he watched Jake walk around the Hufflepuff table before sitting down next to a very pretty brunette who looked to be in her seventh year and conversing with her in a way that made her blush.

There were nods of agreement from the rest of the Marauders as they turned back to their breakfast.

The Jake boy was definitely someone they'd have to watch out for.

-----------------------------------------

**A/N Short? Yes. Weird? Fuck yeah. Amusing? You tell me, though I couldn't help but laugh while writing it. Review!**


End file.
